Arranged Marriages
by natalie2519
Summary: Harry Styles, how can I marry him, he's in a boy band! No one will take me seriously how am I supposed to get a job. My only option is to get someone else to marry me before my 18th birthday. One Direction fic.
1. Prologue

Arranged marriages.

I hated them, this 'practice' that was going to ruin my life. I was to get married to a boy named Harry from Holmes Chapel, Chesh-Chesh-Cheshire. Sorry I'm Canadian and have a problem with saying Cheshire. Yes, I am Canadian, actually my parent's are from India, we moved to Holmes Chapel where I was born and then when I was at age 3 we moved to Canada, and this is where I like to call home until now, now I'm packing to head back to my birthplace of Holmes Chapel to meet my future husband.

Here, let's go back to when they, they being Harry and I's parents, decided on this little arrangement. This is going to be in my mother point of view for the obvious reason that I wasn't even born yet.

So my mom had just ran from her house and to the Cox's house...

I quickly knocked on the door and waited for my best friend to open the door. Anne opened the door with a beaming smile and her whole body was glowing while her belly popped out now that she was 7 months pregnant. When she saw me her face fell.  
>"Honey what's wrong?" She asked and pulled me into a hug.<br>"They want a arranged marriage." I managed to get out through my sobs.

"Who want an arranged marriage? For who?" She asked and I sobbed.

"My parents, want arranged marriage for daughter." I whispered and she pulled away.  
>"You're having a girl?" She asked and I smiled.<br>"Yeah, I'm having a little baby girl, and she's coming into the world already with a husband." I started sobbing again.

"Shh, come in honey." She said and lead me into her living room. I sat down next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder.  
>"My poor little girl, what if the man is mean to her, what if he abuses her, there are so many stories about husbands abandoning there wives after there arranged marriages." I continued to sob and she hugged my closer.<p>

"Well what if...Harry becomes her...husband." She said and I gave her a confused look.  
>"Harry?" I asked and she nodded and rubbed her belly.<br>"We're naming him Harry." She said and I smiled sadly. "Listen, I would make sure he never hurt her or abandon her and plus we always wanted our kids to get married." She told me and I shook my head.  
>"Not like this, they were supposed to fall in love and get married when they were ready." I told her and she shrugged.<br>"Well, maybe they'll fall in love before the wedding, how old are they going to be when they get married?" She asked me and I wiped my tears.

"18, only 18, they would have barely lived there lives by then." I sobbed and she tried to soothe me...

When I came back to reality my best friend had walked into my room and fell onto my bed.  
>"Hey Katt." I said and she smiled.<br>"You excited?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Not even a little." I said and she laughed.<p>

"Hey maybe, you'll fall in love with him." She said and I scoffed.  
>"Yeah okay." I told her sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.<p>

"What's his name anyways? You never told me, maybe I know him." She said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Since when do you know anyone from the UK?" I asked and she shrugged.<p>

"I dunno, maybe he's famous." She told me jokingly.

"Funny." I said and put some more stuff in my bag.

"Come on, what's his name?" She asked and I sighed.

"Harry Styles." I told her and she started laughing.  
>"No, really who is he?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.<br>"His name's Harry Styles." I told her sternly.

"Oh my god, you're kidding!" She yelled and I jumped.  
>"What?" I asked and she burst out laughing.<p>

"Harry Styles is apart of the biggest boy band in the UK." She told me after she stopped laughing.  
>"What?" I asked and gaped at her.<br>"He was on the X-factor and he's in a band called One Direction." She told me and I turned back to my bag.  
>"Okay, I'm not doing this, no way in hell am I marrying someone in a boy band." I said and scoffed at the thought, me the one that wanted to be a journalist, a politician or a doctor marrying a pop star, no way in hell.<p>

I started unpacking things but Katt stood in front of me.

"Come on you haven't even met him yet, he could be nice." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"A pop star? Nice? When hell freezes over. I want to be a journalist Katt, how the hell do I do that with a husband that's in a boy band, no one will ever take me seriously." I said and sat on my bed.

"Hey, hey, come on it can't be that bad." She said and I turned to her.  
>"Really? If I wasn't your friend, you had no idea who I was and asked you for a job, would you take me? After you found out I was married to someone in a boy band?" I asked and wiped my tears.<br>"Well maybe if you negotiate." She said and I laughed.

"Negotiate? Yeah right." I said and she sighed.

"Why do they even want an arranged marriage anyways?" She asked and I sighed.

"Because they want me to get married and start having children, oh and they want to approve of the guy I marry." I told her and she thought for a second.

"Well, what if you found someone else to marry? Someone they approve of." She said and I sighed.

"Maybe, but who am I supposed to marry that there going to approve of, my parents never let me date, how the hell am I supposed to find someone to marry me." I told her and she sighed.

"You're not really helping here." She told me and I sighed.

"I'm just trying to be practical." I told her as I fell back on my bed. "And practical me says that there is no way I'm going to be able to find someone to marry me before my birthday and not to mention we have to prepare the wedding." I told her not caring that I was whining.

"Come on, we will never know until we try." She said and I sighed.  
>"Okay, are you ready? Where's all your stuff?" I asked and she looked away from me.<p>

"About that, I can't come today, I have to help with the auction for the school fund raiser, I'm so sorry but I'll come down in a couple days with Terry and it'll be great, okay?" She told me and I sighed.  
>"Worst day ever. Fine, I'll see you in a couple days okay." I said and hugged her.<br>"So sorry." She said and got up and I chuckled.

"It's fine bye." I said and she left after giving me another hug.

I sighed and finished packing.

This should be amazing, facing my maybe soon to by husband by myself and telling him I might have a way of getting out of this.


	2. First Meetings

I was jittery as I sat on the plane, my legs wouldn't stop shaking and the lady next to me was getting annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just really nervous." I told her and she turned away like she didn't care.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I was so busy thinking up ways to make this work that when I had opened my eyes we were about to land.

"Oh god." I muttered and grabbed at my hands.

When we landed I took my time getting of the flight and getting my bags. Once I got to the pick-up place I was looking around for him cause I had seen a few pictures cause I may or may not have looked him up. However, I didn't see him, instead I saw a driver with a board that had my name written on it.

"Hi, I'm Natalie Ahmed." I said and he smiled.  
>"Perfect, Mr. Styles is busy all afternoon so he sent me to come and get you. He told me he would be back tonight." He told me and I kept from rolling my eyes.<p>

"Okay." I said and got in the car.

This should be excellent, he thinks we're getting married and he doesn't even have the decency to be here.

I looked out the window but wasn't really looking, I was to busy thinking to actually catch anything that we were passing.

We stopped at a house that looked very familiar and then I realized that it was the house in all the pictures that I was in as a baby. They were always pictures of me and Harry together the weird part though was that there wasn't even one picture where Harry wasn't somewhere in the picture as well.

I got my bags and thanked the driver before going up the driveway and knocked on the door. No one came so I looked around and saw a key on the table. I grabbed it and put it in the lock and was happy to see it open.

I walked in and looked around at the empty house, it was very cozy and warm. I walked around the house and went to the kitchen. I found take out menus and leftovers in the fridge but that felt like intruding just a bit to much so I picked up the take out menus and decided to have Chinese. I called and ordered dinner before going upstairs and looking for my room and it was pretty obvious since it had a piece of paper on it that said Natalie's room. I rolled my eyes before I brought my bag up to my room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, it's not like I needed to impress anyone since I was never going to marry him or anything.

I was reading an old magazine that Katt had given me, cause I wasn't really a magazine person but I needed something to keep me calm so she had given me her old magazines. After a couple minutes the doorbell rang so I pulled out my wallet and went to pay for my food. After he left I took my food and sat at the couch before I started eating. I flipped through the magazine like five times before I finally got bored and looked around myself. There were pictures on top of a fire place so I went up and looked at them. There was a pictures of Harry and I'm guessing his mom, there was a wedding picture, there was also a picture of a girl and Harry's so called mom, and the last one was a picture of...my mom holding a baby and Harry's 'mom' sitting next to her also holding a child. I was so out of it just staring at the photo that I didn't realize someone come in.

"Hello?" They asked and I jumped and turned around to see Harry.

"Oh hello, you're Harry, I'm Natalie." I said and he nodded.

"I thought as much." He told me looking at the food.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm guessing you know about what's going to happen?" I asked and he nodded still staring at my food. "Well I have actually...come up...with a..are you hungry?" I asked when I realized he wasn't listening just looking at my food.

"Yeah just a little." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Help yourself." I said and he happily dove for the food.<p>

"So what were you saying?" He asked and I sat down next to him.

"I found a way out of this scam of a marriage, we just have to find someone else that my grandparents approve of to marry me before my 18th birthday." I said and he turned to me.

"Um but how does this help you at all? You still have to get married." He said and I nodded.

"Yes but no offense or anything but I can't marry someone in a boy band, I'm sure you're a great person but you know, I have to get a job and get into college and with a husband in a band will not make it any easier." I told him and he turned away. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but my whole future is at stake right now." I told him trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I get it, it's fine, but anyways, how are you supposed to find someone to marry you? It would be kind of weird, after one date ask them to marry you?" He asked laughing.

"I don't know but my friends will be here in a couple days, I'm sure they'll have a plan of some sort." I told him and took a piece of chicken.

"So I have to help you find someone to marry?" He asked and I nodded.  
>"Yep, it should be fun, you can help decide who I'm going to marry." I told him and he sighed.<p>

"So what kind of guys do you fancy?" He asked and sat back.

"Well he has to be kind and successful but always puts our relationship first. He has flaws but they're cute and make him even more adorable. He has to be taller then me and he has to have nice eyes and he has to be able to make me laugh." I told him and he raised his eyebrows.  
>"Do you really expect to find someone like that to marry you before your birthday? When is your birthday?" He quizzed me.<p>

"It's May 27th." I said and he laughed.

"Oh god, you can't actually expect to meet this guy in a month." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Well maybe I'll find him today and then we'll fall in love at first site and get married." I told him and he was practically rolling on the ground laughing so hard.<p>

"It could happen." I said and he was now lying on his back on the floor.

"In what world?" He asked staring up at the ceiling catching his breath.

"You know what, I'm going to go to sleep goodnight, I hope the bed bugs do bite." I said and went up to my room but still heard his laughing even after I closed the door.

A/N: I just want to say I don't own anything and I'm sorry if I didn't say something right, I'm from America and I don't know some of the phrases you use in the UK, if you have any advice please, go ahead


End file.
